<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>♞Sticks And Stones♞ by Anges_Bisous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842246">♞Sticks And Stones♞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anges_Bisous/pseuds/Anges_Bisous'>Anges_Bisous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>104th Training Corps - Freeform, Almost Kiss, Betrayal, Bittersweet, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Dark Marco Bott, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eren is a suicidal bastard, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am writing this instead of doing my missing work, I'm Going to Hell, ImDyingInside, Jean Kirstein is a Little Shit, JeancantleaveMarco, Kai I Swear I Don't Normally Write Things Like This, Lies, M/M, Marco Bott is Freckled Jesus, Marco Bott is a thirsty little shit, Marco Might Die, Marco is a hottie, Marco is sus, Marco is with the traitors, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Jean Kirstein, Slow To Update, Slow updates because of school, Swearing, Titan Marco Bott, Titan Shifters, Titan!marco, Top Marco Bott, Why do I fear that my homophobic parents will magically find this?, Why do I feel like my friend is going to find my account and I'm going to embarrass myself?, Why does my anxiety cause me to think my school is going to find this?, eventual confessions, i have never written smut, jean is a cutie, jeanmarco, maybe smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anges_Bisous/pseuds/Anges_Bisous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was a fourth traitor inside the survey corps? ...</p><p>Blood. Jean drowned in crimson, it filled his lungs as he tried to take in gasps of air. He desperately tried to claw his way out of the darkness that invaded him but to no avail, he couldn’t escape his own mind. The metallic taste fills his mouth as he tries to scream and cry out to anyone.. to 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 that could hear him. Slowly he began to give up, he allowed himself to drown into the emptiness as it began to eat him whole. That is until a freckled savior drags him out of the depths of the seas of guilt and waves of emptiness.</p><p>Marco was his angel, or so he thought. Traitor and savior don’t mix together. </p><p>What happens now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>♞Sticks And Stones♞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a heads up that there is gonna be swearing, gore, potential smut, death, and violence in these upcoming chapters.<br/>[Keep in mind that I haven't really caught up on the Manga so things aren't gonna be all that accurate] (I'm tired of going to the Marco/Jean tag but it ends up being every other ship as the main relationship.)<br/>{I gave Jean a messed up backstory- kind of similar to Eren so they can kind of bond/I also gave Jean Childhood friends that are gonna die in Shiganshina and Trost and he's gonna find their corpses because I am a cruel person.} /Jean lived in the Shiganshina District with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa but they never met/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have no clue on how to start this story so it is going to take a while to plan everything out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slow updates.<br/>Saying this again Incase people don’t read the beginning notes. 😅<br/>[Keep in mind that I haven't really caught up on the Manga so things aren't gonna be all that accurate] (I'm tired of going to the Marco/Jean tag but it ends up being every other ship as the main relationship.)<br/>{I gave Jean a messed up backstory- kind of similar to Eren so they can kind of bond/I also gave Jean Childhood friends that are gonna die in Shiganshina and Trost and he's gonna find their corpses because I am a cruel person.} /Jean lived in the Shiganshina District with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa but they never met/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>